Mon amour rejoins les étoiles
by Coeur de plume
Summary: Tu fredonnes une mélodie aux paroles amères, tais-toi, s'il te plaît mon Amour pars, mais ne dis pas ce que je ne peux entendre. Les derniers mots de Ron pour sa belle qui en aime un autre...


**Mon amour rejoins les étoiles….**

Je te vois, tu es encore là, je ne te retiendrais pas, à quoi bon ? Tu n'es déjà plus là. Je le sais, je suis lâche, j'aurais pu te retenir, essayer, dans tous les cas, mais je n'y parviens pas. J'ai mal, peut-être autant que toi.

Tu m'as attendu, longtemps je crois, et moi je t'ai fait patienter, ne sentant pas mon amour s'étayer. Et puis quand mon cœur s'est mis à battre pour toi, il était trop tard, ce maudit Serpentard, avait déjà capturé ton regard.

Tu ne peux pas savoir, même pas imaginer, à quel point après j'en ai bavé. De te savoir amoureuse, contre sa peau hideuse. De savoir simplement que je n'ai pas su te rendre heureuse, contrairement à ce foutu serpent. Je suis désolé ma 'Mione, je n'ai pas su faire, je n'ai pas su t'aimer, te plaire, alors maintenant, je t'emmène à Lui en Enfers.

Et c'est mon cœur qui se perd dans les dédales de la terre, alors je t'aime énormément, aucun rapport c'est vrai, mais c'est un fait que je ne peux nier. Je ne cherche pas d'ailleurs.

Plus une vie, non il n'y a plus rien ici, juste ton âme en peine, retraçant le pourtour de tes veines, brisant la triste rengaine.

Tu regardes le ciel étoilé, pensant à ton Amant de l'autre côté, tu t'apprêtes à le rejoindre. Et puis zut, pourquoi est-ce lui et pas moi que tu as aimée?

C'est bête je le sais, tu n'y es pour rien, mais mon cœur ne voit plus demain, sans ton Amour pour moi, à l'époque incertain. Regarde moi, même si c'est pour un reproche, pour que je sois sûr que de ta vie, tu te souviennes de Weasmoche. Mais je te connais, tu ne le feras pas, car je suis sorti de ta vie, quand lui l'a pris.

J'y ai tellement cru, tant voulu, et finalement fus amplement déçu, car mon amour s'est déchu, dans ton cœur, il n'a pas su s'être voulu. Je m'en veux tellement ma 'Mione, si j'avais compris…, j'aurais tout fait pour que le fruit de notre amour voit le jour.

J'ai mal, car ce n'est pas moi qui dans tes yeux avais rallumé une flamme, aussi infâme que Son charme.

Je suis lâche, je n'arrive pas, à te prendre dans mes bras pour que la mort ne t'arrache pas à moi. Après tout je ne veux que ton bonheur, et s'il n'a que lui qui puisse te l'offrir, pars, je ne te rattraperai pas.

Car seul lui pouvait t'aimer.

C'est drôle j'avais toujours admiré ton courage, maintenant je le regrette, car c'est à cause de lui que je t'aurai pour perte.

Tu ne veux plus voir la lumière, tu y as renoncé. Tu laisses la Mort t'agripper de ses serres, tellement plus simple que de lutter.

Je t'en supplie pars, je ne te le dirai qu'une fois, pars, j'ai si mal pour toi, à cause de toi. Mon cœur s'enflamme, me brûle, et une fois le feu éteint, il ne restera plus rien de toi et de moi.

De tes cheveux bouclant sur tes épaules, m'ayant si souvent répondus à l'unisson, à tes beaux yeux marron, tout chez toi est mon poison, mais aussi mon unique moyen de guérison. Mais une fois que tu seras partie, que je ne serai plus rien sans toi, je n'aurai plus de remède, contre ton poison coulant dans mes veines. Et finalement tu m'auras moi aussi entraîné dans ta chute.

Sais tu seulement que c'est dans mon cœur, que tu as laissé courir le plus d'horreurs, que tu as brisé le plus de rêves de bonheur, et que tu as laissé prendre place au malheur. Pardon, tout n'est pas vraiment ta faute, si on n'est pas tombé amoureux l'un de l'autre.

Tout est fini, tu dis que tu n'as plus rien à faire ici, tu as peut-être raison, mais pour garder sa place à l'horizon, il faut s'aimer, et moi je suis là…Je ne sais comment te relever, je ne sais comment t'aider, mais je sais t'aimer, alors ne me laisse pas seul, ma 'Mione.

Avant tu me susurrais à l'oreille, que tu serais ma reine, qu'on oublierait ces jours, à la même rengaine, qu'on ferait ensemble des étincelles, aussi brillantes que le soleil. Avant. Mais tu veux partir si vite, tu veux partir trop tôt, me laissant seul, sans ailes dans le dos… Tu m'as menti, et tu me mens encore, en me disant que ce n'est que la fin de ton triste sort. Car je pars avec toi.

Et puis zut, pourquoi fais tu ça ?

Petit à petit tu me quittes, tu ne me regardes pas, il n'y a que ton Astre pour toi.

Tu contemples le ciel, tu attends d'y être, toujours aussi sereine, c'est à croire que tu as la mort dans les veines. Je ne peux pas te laisser partir dans l'au-delà, et pourtant je le dois.

Coulent sur ta peau, coulent dans les flots, pleurs rouges, pleurs sangs, dans ton amour flamboyant. Pour Lui. Je te pleure ma 'Mione, tu es là, mais c'est ton âme partie avec lui, que je regrette tellement.

Il est trop tard, il ne sert à rien que je t'arrête, car ce n'est pas ce que tu souhaites.

J'aimerais pourtant, mais c'est mon amour pour toi, qui me l'interdit solennellement. Car la plus belle promesse d'amour que je t'ai faite, est de te laisser t'enfoncer dans ta faiblesse, pour que ton malheur cesse.

Une dernière bouffée d'air pour toi, un dernier pincement de cœur pour moi, un dernier retour en arrière, un pas en avant, deux en arrière, je te revois dansant au bal.

Tu étais si belle, tu l'es toujours d'ailleurs. Tu virevoltais dans ta robe rouge, aux limites du carmin, elle mettait en valeur ta beauté angélique. Tu riais aux éclats, tandis que tes longs cheveux tombaient en cascade sur tes épaules. Oui tu étais la plus belle.

Personne n'aurait pu le nier.

Mais ce n'était pas à moi qu'était destiné ce doux rire cristallin, qui me manque tant, mais à ce maudit serpentard ! Notre ennemi Hermione, notre ennemi ! Celui qui te traitait de Sang de Bourbe tu te souviens ?

Tu es courageuse ou folle, je ne sais pas mais j'espère que tu n'auras aucun regret. Enfin peut-être un, celui d'avoir laissé seul Ronald Weasley ! Es-tu bien sûr de ton choix ? Je ne le saurai jamais, tu ne me regardes pas, tu n'éprouvais donc rien pour moi ? Je n'espère pas, mais je crains, tout autant que toi.

Je t'en supplie, dis moi que tu te souviendras de moi ! Mais pas un regard ne s'échappe, de tes yeux strates. Et tu cours, à cette mort spartiate.

Ce n'est pas vraiment triste, ce n'est pas joyeux non plus, c'est juste la fin de notre histoire, celle que la violence a laissé mouvoir. Plus de larmes pour ta douce peau parme, juste une lame devant tes yeux opales. Cette fin, par ton poison qui coule dans mes veines, signe aussi la mienne.

On avait le choix, de mourir ou pas. Moi j'ai cru que tout n'était pas fini, mais une fois que tu seras partie, c'est à tes côtés que je prendrai place pour l'éternité.

C'est drôle de voir à quel point tu l'attends impatiemment, tu cours vers ta fin, tête baissée, c'est à croire que tu ne changeras donc jamais. Après tout, tu es un Ange blessé.

Tu as voulu l'interdit, tu l'as eu, qui l'eut cru ? Mais maintenant qu'es-tu ? Moi la réponse je la connais, tu n'es plus rien 'Mione, non vraiment plus.

C'est fini, la pièce s'arrête ici, pour nous deux. Car je le sais, je mourrai avec toi, puisque mon cœur est à toi.

Plus que la pluie coulant sur ton visage, plus que ton sang déversé au passage, c'est de ton image emplie de cette foutue rage dont je n'ai pas pu tourner la page.

Tu fredonnes une mélodie aux paroles amères, tais-toi, s'il te plaît mon Amour pars, mais tais toi, ne dis pas ce que je ne peux entendre. Ta litanie résonne dans ma pauvre tête, assez ! Je ne peux pas, je ne peux plus, pars dans ton sourire confus.

-Adieu….Ron….je n'ai pas pu t'aimer.

_Ma 'Mione je ne sais plus où tu es maintenant sache juste que je t'aime toujours énormément. Pourvu que tu sois heureuse là où tu es. Je te rejoins à mon tour._

Certainement la fic la plus triste que j'ai écrit. J'ai cherché la profondeur des sentiments, et essayé de développer au maximum mes idées…voilà dites moi si c'est réussi.


End file.
